Zechs loves Heero
by Trowa-gundam
Summary: Heero wordt ontvoerdt door Zechs maar wat is hij van plan. Review plz.


Heero en Zechs?

Heero! Ja zegt hij zachtjes. Alles goed? Duo staat boven hem geleund. Je bent helemaal uit je gundam gevallen. Dan horen ze een zuizend geluid en zien een paar flitsen. Nee ! het is Zechs. Kom op Heero je moet opstaan! We moeten vluchten in onze Gundams! I i i kk kan niet opstaan. Ik draag je wel zegt Duo. Maar Heero was zwaarder dan hij had verwacht, en Duo zet zich schrap. Maar het al te laat, in een flits ziet Duo dat Heero voor z'n ogen wordt meegesleurd…

W w waar ben ik? Vraagt Heero versuft. Hahahaha hoort hij iemand schel lachen. Je goeie vriend Zechs natuurlijk. Z z zechs? Ja dat heb je goed gehoord. Raar genoeg vindt Heero dat hij heel comfertabel ligt. En dat is ook zo. Zou Zechs hem goed verzorgen? Dat kan toch niet! Een van zijn ergste vijanden? Waarom dood hij me niet meteen, denkt Heero. Heero, zegt Zechs plotseling veel serieuzer, ik heb je wat te vertellen. We zijn niet wat je denkt dat we zijn. We zijn geen vijanden en geen familie. Nee Heero ik hou van je. Heero denk even na en beseft dan hoe onnozel dan klinkt. Sorry? Zegt hij. Je hebt gehoord wat ik zei. Ja maar ik weet niet wat je bedoelt. Oow precies zoals ik het zeg, ik hou van je en ik weet dat jij ook van mij houdt. Als geliefde, snap je? Ja nu snap ik het maar ik ben geen homo, sorry Zechs. Kun je me niet gewoon vrijlaten? Hmm nee Heero je hoeft niet te ontkennen, ik weet dat jij ook van mij houd.

Ondertussen heeft Duo hulp ingeroepen van de andere Gundampiloten. Ook Relina weet van de ontvoering en wordt zowat hysterisch, zij heeft ondertussen waarschijnlijk al alle meubelstukken bewerkt en alles kapot gegooid van verdriet. Ze is bang dat ze Heero kwijt raakt. De 4 Gundampiloten gaan met hun Gundam weg om Heero te gaan zoeken. Gelukkig hebben ze er toestemming voor gekregen. Ze hebben besloten om het slim aan te pakken en zich te gaan verspreiden, als ze iets verdachts zien, roepen ze de dichtstbijzijnde gundampiloot op. Is er echt gevaar, dan moeten ze zich verenigen. Trowa gaat naar het noorden en voorop. Wufei en Duo gaan daarachter en richting noordoost en noordwest.

Quatra naar helemaal achteraan en ook naar het noorden. Even later kunnen ze elkaar niet meer zien. Na ongeveer 20 minuten te hebben gevlogen komen ze aan bij een basis die ze nog nooit hebben gezien, hij zit ook goed verstopt en ze denken dan ook dat Zechs, Heero daar gegijzeld heeft.

Zechs aaid over het gezicht van Heero. Rot op vuile klootzak! Schreeuwt Heero. Als je wil, moet je erom vechten! Deal zegt Zechs, ik weet dat je sterk bent, maar je onderschat mijn krachten. En we doen het zonder Gundam of machine. Oke deal zegt Zechs onmiddellijk. Even later beginnen ze met het gevecht. Het begint meteen heftig. Ze vliegen elkaar aan maar Heero heeft Zechs al snel in zijn macht, maar Zechs laat al zijn krachten zien. Heero schreeuwt hard, want Zechs heeft hem een een houtgreep en werkt hem op de grond. Heero kan geen kant op. En Zechs probeert Heero te zoenen en hij begint te hijgen. Hij begint Heero zelft te likken, maar Heero houdt zijn lippen stijf op elkaar en probeert los te komen. Tevergeefs.

De 4 Gundampiloten komen steeds dichter bij de basis en stoppen heel zachtjes omdat ze zien dat Zechs zijn machine er niet heeft staan. Heel stil komen ze binnen. En verkennen alles, maar dan ook helemaal alles. Ze hoeven nog maar een kamer, ook meteen de grootste. De 4 Gundampiloten zijn zo sterk dat ze alle bewaking hebben vermoord. Ze horen allemaal rare geluiden uit de kamer komen. Op mijn teken zegt Wufei. 1 2 3 NU! En ze stormen allemaal tegelijk de kamer binnen, waar ze een zeer , ja hoe zeg je dat, erg tafereel aantreffen. Zechs die halfnaakt op Heero ligt, die zich probeert los te maken. Ze stormen op Zechs af en gooien hem dor het raam. Die MOET dood zijn. Heero wordt bevrijd en ze gaan met z'n alle weer terug. Heero ziet Relina eindelijk staan en ze krijgen verkering, later als ze ouder zijn krijgen ze kinderen en trouwen, ze leven nog lang en gelukkig. Over het voorval met Zechs wordt nooit meer gepraat, het lichaam van Zechs is nooit meer gevonden.


End file.
